yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Tuxedo Mask and Playmaker versus two light grunts
(The Castle zone) (Tuxedo Mask dodges an attack from a light Grunt) Tuxedo Mask: Hah! To slow Light Grunt 2: Why you little! Light Grunt 1: You’re quicker than I thought! Playmaker: You haven’t had a taste of my power yet! I set the Pendulum scale with Scale 1 Cyberse Space Knight and Scale 8 Cyberse Time Knight, I’m taking control of this duel starting now! (Playmaker places his two cards into his Pendulum zones) Light Grunt 1: What you have Pendulum cards now!? Playmaker: Yes I do, now prepare yourself as my monsters appear before you! I now summon monsters between levels 2 through 7 all at the same time! I Pendulum summon! (4 beams of light came out of the Pendulum Zone) Playmaker: Dotscaper, Linkslayer, Cyberse Wizard, and Cyberse Spacetime Dragon! (Playmaker’s 4 monsters appeared on the field) Light Grunt 2: He’s got himself a new Pendulum monster! Tuxedo Mask: You got this kid Playmaker: Hmph! Of course I do, now observe my power! I set Dotscaper, Linkslayer, and Cyberse Wizard in the Link Arrows! (All 3 of Playmaker’s monsters went into the Link Arrows) Playmaker: Link the Curcuit! The summoning conditions require at least 2 effect monsters, I Link summon! Link 3! Shootingcode Talker! (A monster with a bow and arrows appeared on the field) Tuxedo Mask: Nice job Playmaker Grunt 1: So what are you gonna do now? Tuxedo Mask: This! (Tuxedo Mask pulled a lever, which activated a trap door, then the grunts fell in the trap door, screaming in fear) Tuxedo Mask: Lets roll! Playmaker: Oh yeah! (Playmaker, Tuxedo Mask, and Playmaker’s monsters went on ahead, then they see these men and women dressed in Regional outfits) Senator Spellzone: Hey who are you? Playmaker: I’m Playmaker Tuxedo Mask: I’m Tuxedo Mask Playmaker and Tuxedo Mask: We’re here to help you, and we’re here to negotiate. Senator Spellzone: Oh good, there’s grunts around here. Playmaker: Not to worry. Tuxedo Mask: We took care of 2 of them. Senator Spellzone: Oh thank you, I’ll reward you guys with whatever you 2 desire! Playmaker: We need a passage to the higher plains also known as the Droid Myōryū-ji Senator Aquatic: No one has dared entered the higher plains ever since the war between Haruno clan and Brigade Droid clash, there were many losses on both sides, the mastermind was none other than a sinister Droid named Laser, by wiping out both sides, he would rule the land, but he was defeated and a new grandmaster was chosen, the Brigade Droids and Haruno clans vowed never to go to the other territory Playmaker: Maybe we can negotiate with both sides. Tuxedo Mask: I’m sure they’ll listen to us, I’m also sure if we reason with them, they’ll get along and fight alongside with us in the ultimate war against Shade. Senator Aquatic: Did you say Shade? Tuxedo Mask: Yes. Senator Aquatic: Oh this is bad, he might be looking for Laser, and if he awakens, then both the Haruno Clan and Brigade Droids must act quickly. Senator Spellzone: Help us Tuxedo Mask and Playmaker, you‘re our only hope! (Playmaker and Tuxedo Mask, as they escort the senate out of the castle zone, then they spot Ai's gunship arriving) Ai: You fella's need a lift? Playmaker: Perfect timing Ai (Tuxedo Mask and Playmaker get onto the gunship as it flew to the higher plains)